


feeling good

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Card Games, Games, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one tradition in Metallic Storm that Erik still hadn't shared with Charles until tonight. He hoped that his fiance wouldn't think it too strange for a well-known and well-respected band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feeling good

**Author's Note:**

> This exists in the same 'verse as [a secret chord that pleased the lord](http://archiveofourown.org/works/955300), and relies a bit on at story to be best understood.

The end of a show, or the end of a tour more specifically, have morphed into something of a tradition for Metallic Storm. There are traditions that have been established by Erik early on, but after the rush of the encore, Az and Janos gave each other a look before Az said, “We’re leaving.”

“No, Erik’s told me so much about this night. I’d like to join,” Charles said. Janos shot Az a look, knowing they were each thinking of the idea of having Charles joining in on this little game. Az knew it might be the worst idea, but Az also knows how captivated Erik has been by Charles.

“You can stay, but only if you drink with us.”

Charles nodded and Az went off in search of the box for their closing night festivities.

-

Even though Charles had been responsible for the few albums since Erik’s breakdown, Erik had been hesitant to bring Charles fully into the fold as a member of the band, at least in this way. 

Emma and Shaw had never been part of these events, but with Charles - and for Charles - it felt right. 

Az returned with a bright red box and it settled some of Erik’s nerves to see Charles’ smile at the game they were about to play.

“This is how you end all your tours?” Charles asked.

Janos nodded, and Erik thought that he wasn’t sure of Charles after all these years, despite what he had just done and what he knew of his fiance. Charles had little experience in talking to Janos about anything other than the band’s business, but Erik supposed that it was odder that the band hadn’t talked more since they had helped Charles recover about everything besides the band. 

“We started to play one night after a house party when the box was sitting open. Everyone else was passed out so we just sat down.”

“I’m sorry I missed it,” Charles said.

“Well, you’ll learn about it tonight. Just watch out for Janos. And no powers.” Erik looked at Az after he finished speaking and raised one eyebrow. They’d never had need to ban powers before in the game, but Erik wasn’t about to ruin the sanctity of the game with Charles’ telepathy.

“It’s fine,” Charles said, “I understand that I could unfairly win if I looked too closely.”

 _You’re welcome to look at mine all you want,_ Erik sent because there was nothing else that he’d hide from Charles after they were married.

 _The offer is more than generous, but I’d like to win based on what I know from when we’ve been together._ With it, Charles said, “So, how do I play?”

-

Without any help, Charles had managed to collect seven green cards without too much difficulty. There was Arrogant which he won with “A High School Bathroom” because Az’s brain was twisted beyond measure. The other cards weren’t as hilarious to Erik’s mind, but he was up next and he was afraid that Charles would easily win the game now.

Shuffling around the green cards, Erik finally picked one up and as he saw what it was, he laughed. Because of course he’d get Calm as the card that would determine if Charles won or lost. Erik placed the card face up and waited for everyone else to snicker with him, but only Az and Janos did.

Charles simply looked at his cards and slowly put one down while Az and Janos attempted to compose themselves.

It was later than should have been allowed, but eventually Erik had a look at all three cards that everyone felt fit his mood. They weren’t bad: someone had put Beethoven, another Being in Love and finally California.

All apt words for what Erik considered calm at some point, but as he looked at them, he slowly realized which one was the most calming to him.

“So, I see you all know me well. While Beethoven does relax me, it’s not as calming as Being in Love, and even if California wasn’t always calm, it is now what I associate with it. Who had California?”

Charles gave him a sly smile and without even looking at Az and Janos, Erik handed the card to Charles before giving his fiance a kiss that would have been indecent if not for everything else that Erik knew they understood.

Erik didn’t care in the least as a feeling of calm settled over him for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Di for the beta, but at this point all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Titled nicked from any version of "Feeling Good" you've ever heard.
> 
> If you couldn't tell, they're all playing "Apples to Apples".


End file.
